The clique continues!
by OHMYnickJONAS
Summary: If you like the Clique, you'll like this! Lots of Drama from the beginning. A huge but bad surprise for ALICIA.Massie's world is falling apart, but SUMMER love and CALEB change all of that. Twists for CAM AND CLAIRE.Expect the unexpected for them.R&R ;D
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my FIRST clique story. I'm pretty much taking off with my own story and seeing where it goes. I LOVE to read the Clique books, and if you are reading this, you probably do to. So here I go! It kicks off with Cam and Claire. SO CUTE TOGETHER! REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**Thanks…**

**:)**

"This is so beautiful Cam." Claire said in amazement.

"I know. Isn't is?" Cam said, feeding one of the sour gummy worms to Claire.

She felt weightless in his arms. She loved the smell of his cologne. It drifted her off to her own world. She loved where she was, she never wanted to leave. Little did Cam know that she WAS going to have to leave? Her manager called her telling her she just HAD to b in this movie with the Jonas Brothers, and Jason Dolley was going to be there too. She couldn't resist it either. She knew Cam would understand.

"Uhmm, Cam?"

"Yeah?" He said flipping his gorgeous wavy hair.

"I need to tell you something really important about a new movie."

"Oh no. Claire, you aren't going to leave me again? Are you?" Cam said, worried.

"Well. Actually."

"I KNEW IT!" Cam said angered.

"Cam let me finish!"

"Why? So you can break my heart!?"

"Of course not! NO!"

"Well, then why? Why would you leave me?!"

"Cam, I need this?! AND IF YOU'D let me finish, I WAS GOING TO SAY YOU COULD COME!"

"What?" Cam said, starring at Claire.

"Yeah. You can come. It's the summer and we will be in California, it will be…perfect."

"Yeah. It would be. I just don't know if I can come."

"Well, of course you can come! I'll tell my manger, I won't do it, if you can't come."

"Wow. Claire, I love you."

"I know. And I want you to go with me."

"I want to, too. And I will!" He said feeding Claire another gummy worm, and leans in to kiss her. Claire got butterflies and felt like she was floating.

**AWWWEEE!**

**LETS GO CATCH UP WITH MASSIE…**

"Is Derek there?" Massie says into the phone.

"Yes he is, who's calling?"

"Its…Massie."

"Oh, okay, I'll tell him" A woman said behind the phone.

"Thanks." Massie said.

"Hullo?" Derek said in a groggy voice.

"Derek? We need to talk."

"DEREK? Who's that? A familiar voice said behind the phone.

"Derek? WHO WAS THAT!?"?

"Huh? Oh, no one." Derek said trying to cover up something.

"DEREK! OMIGAWG! WHO IS THAT?!" Massie said angrily. She could start to feel her cheeks turn red. Was Derek cheating on her? Well, technically not, because they aren't dating, but Massie was trying to get them together again. BUT NOW, how could she?! She was devastated!

Then, the phone went blank. No one was there.

"UGH! HOW COULD HE?!" Massie said.

**So, Who was that with Derek?! Omigawd. What will Massie think? With Cam and Claire, I see smooth sailing. I think!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...This will be my second Clique story. Cam and Clarie's relationship is strong. For now. Massie and Derek, WERE over, and when she tried to get them back together, she heard someone, a familiar someone with him! but who? In this story we need to find out how the other girls are doing too. So read this, and you need to REVIEW!**

**OK...Here we go.**

"UGH! How could he do this! He even said he wanted to get back together! I should have listened to him when i had the chance! Shouldn't I have?" Massie said to her dog, bean. "BEAN! HUL-LOW, I'm in a dilemma! I need your help!" Bean just rolled over and went back to sleep. "NOBODY CARES! DO THEY?!" Massie yelled into her pillow. "I need to go call Kristen, A.S.A.P."

"Hullo? Kristen are you there?" Massie said into her Iphone.

"Yeah? Massie are you OK? You sound sad." Kristen said.

"Well, DUHHH! Can you come over?" Massie said hoping for her Friends comfort.

"No. Sorry. I'm with my boyfriend."

"WHERE AT?!" Massie said, shocked.

"Star Bucks."

"Why didn't you invite me? You know what, forget it! NO MORE JUICY FOR YOU!" Massie yelled into her phone.

"No what am I going to do? I can't call Dylan. She is in Texas with her uncle. Alicia! I'll call Alicia!" She said to her self.

Alicia Iphone vibrated on DEREK'S DESK! **(OMIGAWD! SHE WAS WITH DEREK!)**

"Ugh. It's Massie. Should I answer?" She said looking into Derek's eyes.

"No. She is overprotective, even with her friends. Why do you like her?"

"I don't know". Alicia said moving over to his bed. "Just forget about her. I'm with you now." She said running her fingers through his wavy hair.

"Your right." He said, then he leans into kiss her.

"OK! Why isn't she answering!?" Massie said angered. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD? I guess I'll go call Claire. She has been with Cam wayyy to long!" Massie said.

Claires cellphone interrupted the kiss that she was sharing with cam. "Ugh. Hang on Cam. Its Massie."

"Sure. Just make it fast." Cam said, winking at her. Claire nodded her head.

"Helllooo? Massie?" Claire said.

"CLAIRE? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Massie said furious.

"I'm sorry. Hullo? Are you there? I can't hear you. Your breaking up. Stupid cellphone!" Claire said into her phone, and then she stopped the obnoxious phone call and shut her phone.

"Haha. Massie is so stupid." Cam said.

"I know." Claire said, feeding Cam the last gummy worm.

"So where were we?" Cam said, leaning over to Claire to kiss her.

**(Awee. I'm sure you can guess what happens next.)**

"MASSIE! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Her said yelling at her from down stairs.

"OMIGAWSH! NOW WHAT?" Massie Yelled, waking her sleeping dog. "WHAT MOM? WHA TIS IT?"

"Your grades! That's what!"

"Oh. So?" Massie said not caring.

"SO? Your failing three classes?! So for that, say goodbye to Mr. Visa Credit Card, and Mrs. Visa Credit Card" Her mom said holding up Massie's credit cards and then tossing them into their fire place.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! THATS NOT FAIR!" Massie screamed at her mom.

"Oh yes it is. And say goodbye to the Range Rover! Your going to walk to school from now on and you'll have to find rides to take you to the mall but wait, now you have no credit cards!"

"Omigawd. This is stupid. Hello Mom, Summer has started! School is over." Massie said.

"Haha. Wait for next year!" Her mom yelled back.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! IT'S HIGH SCHOOL!"

"Well I am! and your going to SUMMER CAMP! FAR AWAY!" Her mom said.

"NOOO! WTF? MOM! WHY?" She said.

"Massie! YOUR GRADES! Your lucky you passed!" Her mom said. "YOUR LEAVING FOR CAMP IN TWO DAYS. GO PACK." Her mom said, pointing to the stairs.

"OMIGAWD. WHAT WILL I DO?!"

"I don't know. Learn to be more appreciative." Her mom added.

And with that Massie runs up to her room and starts balling into her pillow. "WHY? WHY ME?!" Massie yelled into her wet pillow from tears.

* * *

**So things seem to be falling apart for Massie. It may seem bad now, but I do tell you, NEW LOVE WILL SPARK AT CAMP! Cam and Claire will be leaving for Cali' in five days, Dylan is in Texas with her Uncle, who lives right next to the hottest cowboy she has EH-VER seen. Kristen, is stuck in town, for now.**

**DID YOU LIKE THIS?!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...In my LAST chapter, Massie's world is slowly falling apart. She's going to Summer Camp over the summer. I got two words to say. SUMMER LOVE! With Dylan, she is Texas with her uncle, WHO HAPPENS TO LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO THE HOTTEST COWBOY a girl could ever meet! Alicia is having secret nights with Derrek. Hmm, acting like a slut like her own cousin? I think her cousin should pay a little visit to Westchester!? Kristen is boyfriend 24/7! Is that a good thing? Only time will tell! So lets get this DRAMA going huh? WE SHALL! Enjoy this one! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AT THE END! Thanks, just like mny BETA says, WE HAVE COOKIES!**

**Ok. Here we go!**

* * *

"UHHH! Why me KRISTEN?!" Massie yelled into her phone.

"Well, I'm not really sure Massie." Kristen said, trying to pint her toe nails at the same, not really paying attention to Massie.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? You are the smart friend! What will I do?!" Massie said, frustrated with the situation on her hands.

"Oh, uhm, Dune is calling me, so I got to go. Bye Massie."

"Fine, go talk to your little surfer boyfriend! Go surf you little waves, and surf until you have little surfer children!! Hello? Kristen? Kristen?! HELLO!" Massie yelled into the phone. Then the phone went blank.

**(You guys remember who DUNE is right? The Baxter's Son. He was introduced in "Sealed with a Diss!" Dunes dad made this wave thing at the Briarwood Academy? Sure you do! Well that's KRISTEN'S boyfriend. I'm sure he is a cutie! Ok. Moving on!)**

"Did she really hang up on me Bean?" Massie said to bean. "How could she? UGH! I don't need her! I don't need Alicia either! I don't need CLAIRE either! I DON'T NEED ANY THEM!" Massie yelled as the tears started to fall. "WHAT A BETCH! I MAD HER! I made ALL of them! Forget it. TPC is over! WITH THEM!" She was screaming louder and more tears started to fall faster. Massie spent her night in the Spa/Barn. She needed to relax and think about summer camp, now that TPC was totally over. She also needed to think about NEW friends to hang out with. She was busy soaking away her anger and hostility in the hotub when she heard someone outside giglling and sneaking their way from the dark. Just then the doors to the **GLU** **Headquarters. **"OMIGAWSH! KUH-LARE!!", Massie screamed at Claire. Claire face shot up and so did Cam's.

"C-C-C-am close your eyes!" Claire shot at Cam.

"Oh my God! They are closed!" Cam said, swiftly putting his hands over his eyes like a little kid when he sees a make out scene in a movie. Claire pulled Cam back outside.

"Omigawd Cam. Don't tell anyone about this! EVAH!" , Claire said. Even her face was blushing. It was embarrassing to have you boyfriend walk in on your best friend. "Wow. This night has ended on a very awkward note." Cam said, looking around to the sky trying to get on to a different subject.

"Yeah, really. I did have a wonderfull time with you tonight though." Claire said with a devious smile.

"Yeah, me too Claire." Cam said with a wink.

"So, I guess this it. For now.' Cam said. If you could see his face expression, it said, "I want to be with you forever, and never leave you.

"Well, wait. Not exactly." Claire looking into his one Green eye and one Blue eye. Just as she leans in to kiss him..."WTF?! OMFG! WHAT THE EFF IS HAPPENING! Massie screamed, weeping at the same time. Like going to summer camp, getting her credit cards taking away, none talks to her anymore and NOW THIS was enough!" She was very upset and was about to burst.

"Uhmm. Okay.", Claire was a litle distraught from the sounds of that. "Cam? Just kiss me already. Like you havent done tis whle thing before.", Claire said with a giggle.

"Ohhhh. Right." Cam said, coming back to reality. So he kisses more passionately and wraps his arms around her. "I never want to leave you Claire.", Cam whispered in her ear. His whisper sent chills down her spine. (IN A GOOD WAY THOUGH.)

"Me too Cam", she whispered back. She got one more whiff of his Drakkar Noir and would hope it would satisfy her for the next hours until she would see him again.

Claire walked into her house, her parents were watching the 10:00 P.M. news. "Right on time Missie. I think we should make your curfew earlier." Her mom said, jokingly.

"Yeah. Sure mom." Claire said walking up the stairs to her bedroom. She lie there on her bed. Let out a sigh. "I'm in love", she said to herself with a smile.

**Awee, that was sweet. Do you think this chapter is over yet. I think not! We gotta catch up with DYLAN and ALICIA!  
Here we go!**

* * *

-BEEP BEEP BEEP!- Goes Dylan's alarm clock. "UGH. I can't keep doing this!", she said rolling around to her window. She spots "him", whom she just met yesterday. "Never mind, I can!" , she said, jumping out of her King sized bed and getting closer to her window. "_Who is he_?", she said to himself. He was a guy . **(DUH)** He was feeding the horses down below her. He didn't have a farmers tan, even though he did work on her Uncles farm. His tan was actually a dark Golden tan, one you would get living in California and staying at the beach all day, everyday. His shirt was off of course. He had abs were as tight as...as tight as...WELL LETS JUST SAY THEY WERE RALLY TIGHT. His hair was wavy and it was a dark brown. His eyes were a hazel and were wide and a big. Dylan just had to meet that guy again. He was just so smokin' HAWT. With that, Dylan got dressed quick. She put on a pair of short shorts and a Juicy Couture tank-top. She braided her hair and slipped on her Gucci sunglasses headed to go outside and see "_him"._ (SHE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T KNOW HIS NAME YET.)

"Would you like some breakfast?", Ingrid the house keeper asked her.

"No thanks. I'm on a diet.", Dylan replied resisting the food.

"On a Diet for what?", her Uncle Jack said coming down the stairs. (What an entrance huh?! lol.) He was a middle aged man. You could tell they were related. It was that red hair and those freckles.

"Oh, For know one, nothing, I mean... I really want to lose three pounds." Dylan Replied.

"Ok?" Her uncle replied, not really sure what that girl was thinking. He didn't really understand girls at all. He wasn't even married. "Dylan Darling, can you please take this Orange Juice out to Jason for me?", her uncle asked.

"Who's Jason?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, he is the boy out there feeding my horses. He has been out there all-"

"OMIGAWD! YES!" Dylan Shrieked. "Comon' Comon', hustle Ingrid! That boy is thirsty!" Dylan said.

She grabbed that glass as fast as she could and ran out the double front door. She was searching for him. He wasn't there anymore. She was looking right at the horses, up close and front. He was right here. Dang it!" Dylan said and as she turned around.

"Who was right here?" **JASON** asked with a curious look. Dylan was so shocked, some of the orange juice flew out of the cup.

"Oh, I uh. I guess it was you." Dylan said, handing him the half empty glass of orange juice, with her hands shaking. She was totally nervous. She had never been so close to a hot guy, without his shirt on. (lol)

"I see.", Jason said, looking at his orange juice, like Dylan poisned it.

"Your supposed to drink it. Duh." Dylan said.

"Right. I know." Jason said. " The names Jason" ,Jason said to Dylan.

"Dylan.", she said holding out her hand, hoping for a friendly shake. Jason ignored the gesture and gulped down his orange juice and then handed her the glass in the hand he was supposed to shake. Dylan got a grossed out look. "How could he be so rude.", she thought to herself.

Jason smiled at her. He knew all along she wanted a hand shake. He was just joking around. Jason then took the glass, and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Dylan.", he said with a smile. His hands were rough, you could tell he worked around a farm.

"Yeah, you , you, too." Dylan said, getiing nervous again. Dylan saw all his teeth. They were really white and shining in the bright Texas sunshine.

"I guess I'll see you around, Dylan, he said looking into her over sized sunglasses.

"Yeah. I guess.", she said with a satisfied smile. She took the glass away from his hands, and walked slowly away. "Oh, he is so GORGEOUS!", she thought to herself.

* * *

**Ohhh. Texas is getting hott huh? lol. I THINK I SHOULD END IT NOW! TRUST ME I WANT TO WRITE MORE! BUT YOU GOTTA WAIT! Tell me what you think! YOU BETTER REVIEW THIS MAN! I want at least 5! lol. JJJJAASSSSOOONNN is a hott tamale in Dylans life. Cam is becoming more romantic huh? Massie is really, really pissed. Alicia is still a slut, and I promise I will write more about her next time. This was just getting REALLY LONG! lol. **

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4  
**

**So, In the last story Massie was totally embarrassed. Cam and Claire walked in on her and she is just so depressed with her life now. Plus, she's gotta leave for Camp in this story too. She shouldn't give up now though...life will turn around soon! (Hint Hint) For Dylan, she met JASON. The cowboy. Mmmm. (haha) What'd I tell about summer love? Kristen loves her boyfriend, Dune. I would too, he's a SURFER! But maybe spending a little to much time will cost her place in TPC? Alicia...is still with Derrek. I don't call him derrington cuz' he isn't with Massie anymore. Claire is getting ready for her NEW movie. Guess what? CAM is really going with her! Yay! I'm sure they'll have fun? So lets begin, shall we?  
Remember to REVIEW at the END. You know how I like REVIEWS!**

:)

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Massie's mum said behind the door.

"UGH. Yeah. Hang on." Massie said back to her. She was trying to stuff her last clothing items. "Stupid Camp. Stupid friends. Stupid...MOM!", she said sticking her tongue out at the door,struggling to roll her Louis Viouton suitcase and holding her Coach travel bag. She slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to fall with her forty pound bags.

"Ready?" Her mom, Kendra (I don't know I just started using her name. lol) said by the door. Massie nodded and a tear started to form at the corner of her eye. She kept her face toward the door and saw Issac in the Range Rover waiting for her. "Bye cupcake." Her mom said opening the door for her.

"Yeah. Sure. Now you call me cupcake." Massie said in a sarcastic voice. Your the one who's sending me to...to..Where exactly am I going?" Massie said a bit confused.

"Oh, it's Rock Springs Colorado." Kendra said, trying to cue Issac to get Massie's Bags. "You'll have fun. No shopping, No texts, No IM, No-"

"WHAT?! NOOO! I know I can't shop, but I NEED to TEXT and IM!" Massie shrieked at her mom.

"There's signal in the middle of NO where? What'd you think?" Kendra said, a little surprised.

"I can't do this, NO!" Massie said trying to make her way out of the car.

"Woah, woah, woah! Your not going anywhere Massie" Kendra said stopping Massie from fleeing the car."You'll be fine Massie. You can ALWAYS wirte to me and your father and all your friends." Kendra said in a reassuring voice.

"Puh-LEASE. Like I'll do that!" Massie said, like writing with a pencil and a piece of paper was a "_SIN_".

"Ready Massie?" Issac said to her in the rear view mirror.

"UGH." Massie moaned, putting her leg back in the car.

Her mum waved goodbye and Massie sat in silence till she got to the airport. Issac got her all settled. "When you get you to Colorado, pick up your bags and outside you'll find a bus with the name "Camp Springs" on it. It's waiting for the you and the other unfortunate souls going there.

"Why would you name a camp.._that_?" Massie said confused.

"Oh I don't know. Just have fun. I'll see you in four weeks." Issac said giving her a hug goodbye.

Massie heard the woman on the intercom announce her filght.

"Bye Issac." Massie said with a tear forming around her eye.

"Bye my Massie." Issac said turning and walking away.

It was a long flight. One of the longest she has ever had. She kept her face to the window. She was hinking about her friends. Or shall I say her backstabbing friends. She couldn't rest becuase a crying baby was right behind her and an overweight buissnes man was typing away on his Apple laptop right beside her.

She finally arrived at the airport. She tried to find her bags. She felt like there were a million eyes staring right at her. She could feel her cheeks start turn red. She didn't feel like the secure Massie back from Westchester. She felt like LBR walking around the crowded airport. She made her way with her over stuffed bags and saw..."OMIGAWSH! I'm riding in this piece of crap?" She said to herself. She gazed at the multi-colored bus with LBR's already bouncing in the bus like going to camp was actually _"fun"._

"UGH. Here we go." Massie said proceeding her way onto the old bus.

She made it onto the bus and she felt even more scared and embarrassed. She felt little droplets of sweat forming at her hairline and the eyes were back. Starring right at her eyes. She looked frantically for a seat to fit her and her bags and NO ONE else. She found an empty seat in the back and dragged herself there. She sat down in the seat putting her bags net to her and let out sigh looking out the window. As she looked at the window her eye caught something...something gorgeous. It was a guy. Her eye followed him all the way...ONTO the BUS! She looked at the door and the GUY was coming on. Her stomach made butterflies and her heart skipped a beat. That never had happened to her. Not with Derrek or with Cam when she used to like them. Her mind was running wild. he had medium length hair, that was dark brown. It was slightly covering up one of his bright blue eyes. He had a guitar case on his back and was carrying a Billabong duffel bag. He looked like he was just imported from California. His skin was perfectly tan and was just so beautiful. Before Massie knew it he was asking her if he could sit her! "Hey, Excuse me?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, Hiiii." Massie said smoothing back her tight pony tail and looking into his eyes.

"Can I uh, sit." He said referring to sitting with her.

"Oh, uh, surrree." Massie said trying to move over her bags and make room for him.

"Thanks" He said sitting squished to her side. "There's absolutely NO room on this bus." He said looking around to see the bus crowded with teens everywhere listening to their I-pods and trying to get out there cellphones for a decent reception.

"So, my names Caleb." He said trying get his hand over to hers to shake.

"My name is Massie." She said shyly reaching to shake his hand too.

One of the Camp counselor's came onto the bus and explained what this camp was about and took a head and a name check for the bus Massie was on. Her name was called and then a few seconds later she heard "Caleb Manning!"

"Here!" Caleb yelled out.

"Ohhh. His names Caleb Manning?" Massie thought to herself.

After all this boring stuff, the bus started moving and the finally & got the camp site. Just picture the normal scene, like you see in the movies. Woods, lakes, mountains in the background. You can see wood cabins and Massie's mouth drop to the nasty sight. "Omigawd. Are you kidding me?" Massie said.

"This is really cool!" Caleb said looking everywhere outside Massie's window.

"Right. Okay!" Massie said, trying to sound like she loved nature, to impress Caleb. He looked like someone who was a nature lover. His hair and his guitar explained it all. He didn't look like a hippie though. So , that was a plus for Massie.

The bus unloaded and Massie found out that she was in cabin 8. She struggled to get out. Her bags were still stuffed. Caleb let her out first, and followed her out. "Don't you think you could've packed a little more?"Caleb said jokingly.

"Ha. Well, I've never been to camp so-"

"What? You've never been to camp?!" Caleb said shocked .

"Nooo?" Massie nodded her head. "Is that bad?" Massie said confused.

"Well, not exactly." Caleb said with a soft smile. "I've got a lot to teach you" He said smiling to Massie.

* * *

**I've to END it there! It's to long! I'll probably write some more later. It will have more Claire and Cam in it. So who's this Caleb? Hmm. I hoped you liked this. I worked hard!**

**REVIEW please! **

(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**So in the last story Massie met Caleb. Oooohhh. Dylan met Jason. Alicia is with Derrek. Cam and Claire are going to California! I'm going to mostly focus on that in this chapter. And there's going to be a big surprise for Alicia. Let's say she made a mistake, and...So lets start!**

**Starts out to be the same day when Massie leaves for camp. Cam is meeting Claire at the airport and Claire is rushing to get out the door to get in the Taurus outside of the guest house. **

"We NEED to leave like...NOW!" Claire's mom said pointing at her watch on her wrist. Her mom looked very inpatient outside of Claire's door.

"Okkkkkk. Hang On, I'm almost done!" Claire said putting the last thing into her suitcase.

When she was finally done she gave her dad a hug good-bye.

"You better not fool around while your there. Especially with Cam." Her dad said jokingly giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uhmm, ok dad?" Claire said a little shocked and maybe confused? (Ha ha, my dad would say that to me.) They headed out the door and drove fast to the airport.

Claire spotted Cam sitting on a bench, messing with his I-pod. "Caaaaaaaaaammmmmm." Claire said walking towards him. He pulls out his ear buds and gives a Claire a hug. "Hey Claire bear." He said.

"I guess I'll say goodbye now." Claire's mom said interuppting Cam's kiss for Claire.

"Oh, ok mom." Claire said getting back to reality. "I love you mom!!" she said giving her a final hug.

"Are you sure you want to go to California? It's so far away and you know you won't have me there and -" Claire's mom said worried but trying to convince Claire not go to California.

"Mom. I'll be fine. Plus, I have Cam." She said pointing to him.

"Well then, I guess I should go." Claire's mom was getting emotional and Claire hated seeing her mom get emotional. She remembered back to 8th grade graduation just a week ago, she was bawling her eyes out, but Claire chuckled in her head at the thought of that.

So with that, Claire's mom gave her a goodbye kiss. "Cam, you better keep her safe." Claire's mom said holding on to Claire. "Will do, Mrs. Lyons." Cam said with a soft smile.

"Ok then. Bye sweety." Claire's mom said walking away putting her Kleenex tissue to her eyes watching Cam and Claire board their flight.

They sat side by side to each other. Claire felt free, so free with Cam. He was by her side and California was coming. It would remind her of Florida. The beaches, the Sun, the boys. Well, she didn't need the boys, she had Cam. "It's going to be an amazing summer." She thought to herself. She lay her head on Cams shoulder and Cam kissed her head. They looked out the window and waited for what was coming next.

**Awwweee. I picture that in my head. Way cute! Now, I'm going to switch gears and go to Alicia and Derek, And I jsut thought of a HUGE twist for Claire and Cam, but i'll use it later! Ok...here we go...again. Alica and Derek are on AIM, but heres my problem, I have no idea what their screen names are...So I'm making up NEW ones. I think I know Derek's but I'm not sure. If you could tell me in a review what they are for future reference that'd be great!**

**Shorts4life: _u shewd go check. plz!_**

**Alicianewscreenname: y? nuttin happened**

**Shorts4life: _plz, just go try._**

**Alicianewscreenname: _fineee, sum1 go 2 go with meh._**

**Shorts4life: _kristen. duh._**

**Alicianewscreenname:_ fineeeeeeeee. ok. bye._**

**Shorts4life:_thnk u. bye babe. (;_**

**Shorts4life has signed off**

**Alicianewscreenname has signed off**

"Answer Kristen, Answer!!" Alicia said into her I-Phone.

"Hullo?" Kristen said.

"Can you meet me at the CVS across from the mall?" Alicia said.

"Sure? I guess. I'm with Dune at Starbucks."

"THANK YOU! You beeter be there! It's important!"

"Okay. Buuuuuuuhhhhyyy." Kristen said sipping her white chocolate mocha. (Those are really good. (; )

"MOM! I need a ride to the mall!" Alicia said into the intercom in her room

"Que? You have no one to go with and it closes in a hour." Her mom said, in a questioning voice.

"I need..JEANS! and Kristen is going with me." Alicia said back.

"Ok, fine. We need to go now." Her mom replied.

Alicia sat next to her thinking real hard. "What if it really happened? Oh my Gosh! What if?!" She thought to her self. She scratched that thought and her mom was at the mall and she found Kristen with Dune inside at Starbucks.

"Kristen, lets go, now. It's important." She whispered fast into Kristen's ear.

"Ok, ok. Hang on"

"No hanging on. NOW!" Alicia said dragging Kristen from the table by the mall view window.

Kristen struggled to get out of Alicia's grip but it didn't work.

They made it through the automatic doors and when Kristen got out of her grip she just needed to ask.

"WHY are WE here, Alicia?!" Kristen said stopping her frantic friend.

"Ok. Can you keep this a HUGE promise? Not any one can know!" Alicia said looking around the pharmacy for any familiar faces. She only really spotted a old lady with a small cart walking around and a Gothic teen behind the counter picking at her black nail-polish.

"YES! I pinkie promise! What is it?!" Kristen said anxiously.

"I need to take a _test. _That test, you know!" Alicia said trying to disguise what she really needed to say.

"What?" Kristen said, confused for a second or two. "WAIT! That _test_!!" Kristen said, with her eyes widening up.

"SHHHH! Yes, and I need it now." Alicia said, Her stomach was in knots and she was scared.

The Gothic teen looked up for a second at the girls and shook her head. She looked annoyed you could tell she didn't want to be there.

"Ok, ok..hmm. Let's go look." She said walking fast with Alicia around the pharmacy. "Wow, Alicia. I can't beileve this! How could you even be in this situation." Kristen said in disbelief, still looking around the pharmacy.

"OK. here they are. Pick one." Kristen said steeping aside for Alicia.

"Well, I don't know. You pick." Alicia said nervously.

"Ugh. Ok. Here take this one."

"Well, what do I do?" Alicia said confused.

"Oh my God. Alicia, your going to be in ninth grade and you have no idea what to do with it?" Kristen said, even more shocked.

"Well, yeahhhhh."

"Read the direction in the bathroom. You'll figure it out." Kristen said.

"Go with me! I can't do this!" Alica said secretly begging Kristen for comfort.

"Ok. Fine. Let's go." Kristen said helping her to the bathroom.

She explained what do and Alicia got in a stall and then finally..."It says "positve"." Alicia said confused.

"Oh God! Oh No. Oh NOOO." Kristen said, pacing around the bathroom.

"Well, is that good?" Alica said starting to worry.

"Uhm. Alica. Your going to be mom!" Kristen said puzzled.

"WHAT?!" Alicia shrieked.

**So, I told you she would make a mistake. A really bad one. Alica is going to be mom! Thats scary thought for her. Will it totally kick her out of TPC? Hmmm.**

**Claire and Cam in California will be totally perfect? Just another day in Paradise? Who knows? Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**thanks.**

**(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH.6**

**So in the last chapter, Cam and Claire on the plane for California, heading into paradise. ALICIA is pregnant. Who is the dad? Derrek? Who knows, Alicia is the slutty one, like her own cousin! So we have a lot to discover with her. Dylan is in Texas...WITH JASON. And I think I see a special date with JASON coming up for her. (Oooohhh.) Massie with Caleb. Awe. Anyway, lets start this. I have a lot to cover. Review at the end, and tell me what you think. (;**

Massie slowly walked to her cabin with Caleb running through her mind. She was brought back to reality though when she stepped into the old, wood, "hut", she'll have to live in for four weeks! "OMIGAWSHHH!" Massie shrieked. "EWWWW! OH NO. I WILL NOT SLEEP HERE!" She said trying to pull her self out of the stuffy cabin. Then suddenly another girl walked in. "Hi!" The tall, lean, red head girl said. "I'm Emily!" The girl said with a smile on her face.

"Uh huh? I'm Mas-" Massie said confused and startled, holding her bags close to her and then suddenly the door opens again. It was another girl. "Heyyy people." She said in a gangster voice.

"Oh my God! Lafoundah!**(I don't know? I had to think of a cool gangster name!)** "Your here!" Annie said, happy to see her friend.

"Yeahhh, you know how I do!" She said laughing, and putting her Baby Phat suitcase down on the nearest bunk. "How it goin?" Lafoundah said reaching her hand out to Massie's.

"Hiii" Massie said slowly putting her hand out to shake. She did notice Lafoundah's manicured acrylics. They had sparkles and bright colors on them, but at least she cared about her nails like Massie.

"I've never seen you here before. Where you from?" Lafoundah said starring at Massie from her Bunk.

"Oh, I'm from Westchester, New York." She said nervously, trying to straighten out her clothes.

"Cool gurlfrann. I go to New York all the time. Like Brooklyn." She said in a gangster voice.

"Massie just nodded. "Great I'm here with Queen Latifa and Pippy Long Stalkings."Massie said in her head. Then once more, the door opened again. It was another girl. She looked like a clone of Massie, just a cheaper version. The one that wears the Knocks off, just doesn't act like one.

"Oh no. Why do YOU have to be here in this cabin, THIS year?" Lafoundah said in a grouchy voice.

"I was about to say the same thing!" The girl said. The had long blonde hair, past her chest. They weren't extension's like Massie's. She had really clear skin and was tall and had model legs. Her eyes were bright and she wasn't "ugly". She had skinny Jeans on though,which Massie totally knew those were a fall thing, and this was summer. The girl was wearing flats too! Massie looked away from the girl who was stuck in winter and needed to get to summer and then Emily is standing right behind her.

"Thats Taylor Nemmings." Emily said in a whisper looking over Massie's shoulder and over to Taylor. "She is like the meanest girl here. Her parents force her to come here every year to get away for a while. She kind of reminds me of you." Emily said with a chuckle, looking back to Massie. "Thanks!" Massie said back in a sarcastic voice but not in a mean way. They both started to laugh.

"Why don't you two shut your mouth!" Taylor said starring right at Massie's eyes. Massie was weak in Talyor's presence. She didn't know why. Massie was so strong with comebacks and controlled everyone back in Westchester. She was rusty. "I uh think I'm going to go explore around here." Massie whispered to Emily. Emily nodded and sat on the bunk.

Massie was so happy to get out of the stuffy cabin and into the fresh air of Colorado. Massie walked down the creaking steps and headed to towards the lake she spotted. Little did she know Caleb would be there. She realized that and saw him sitting on the dock with his guitar, watching the afternoon sun. He was strumming his guitar making sweet music filling Massie's ears.

Massie was getting nervous. She felt sweat form around her pits. "Oh, what should I do? Leave now? Or go and talk? OMG!" She thought to herself. Without thinking her body made her mov closer to him and he turned around to see who was secretly watching him from behind. "Hey!" he said with a smile forming across his face, showing his pearly whites.

"Heyyy!" Massie said, gladly thinking he was okay with her being there.

"Wanna sit down?" He said scooting over on the dock making room for her.

"Yeahhh." Massie said walking slowly to the spot "reserved" for her.

"So, How do you like the camp so far?" Caleb said looking into Massie's eyes.

"It's Ok. My bunkers are okay. Except this girl named Taylor Nemmi-"

"Oh! Man, She is the worst! We used to date and when I found she was cheating on me. WOW. I feel bad for you."

"Haha, yeah. I already hate her." Massie said looking pushing back her cuticles, trying not to make anymore eye contact with Caleb. His beautiful eyes were to much for her.

"So, about me teaching you. About camp and stuff. Lets start with the art of playijg the guitar." Caleb said holding up the Gibson masterpiece in his hands like an idol.

"Okay!" Massie said, happy that they'd have something to talk about, instead of sitting in awkward silence.

"So put your hand here, and-" Caleb said placing the guitar onto Massie's lap and placing his hands on hers. His hands were soft on Massie's.

"He is so adorable. Oh, I love him" Massie thought to her self.

"Now place your fingers on this string and-" Caleb said instructing more to Massie about the Guitar. "Now strum the srtings with this pick." He said looking at the guitar and then looking at Massie. Massie played such a lovely chord.

"Hahaha, I did it!" Massie said loving everything right now and she was secretly congratulating herself on a job well done to impress Caleb.

"Yeah, you did good." Caleb said with a soft smile. He was still looking into Massie's eyes. "Good." He placed his hands on Massie's and leaned in to kiss her. A passionate kiss. "OMIGAWD! He is a GOOD kisser. Better than Derrek ever was!" Massie thought. Massie stomach made butterflies she wasn't even expecting this, but she always loved a surprise. This was going to be a surprise she'll remember. He pulled away from and smiled and Massie smiled back. He leaned back in to kiss her again. It was a beautiful sight to Massie. Sitting on the Dock, Sun shining on them and a kiss.

**AWE. That's sweet. I want Caleb now! Haha. Anyway, I'm going to write about Dylan and Jason and their date that will happen now. ENJOY.**

"YESS! He is up!" Dylan said springing from her king sized bed. "I know that's him down there!" She was referring to down stairs. Jason was an alarm to Dylan's ears. When she heard HIS voice she got butterflies. She got dressed quick. She put on some Guess shorts and a Juicy Couture top and slipped on her gladiator sandals. She quickly ran down stairs. "Good morning!!" Dylan said trying to get noticed. She saw Jason and her Uncle looking around frantically, to try to hide something.

Jason turned around to look at Dylan standing there at the end of the staircase. "Hey." He said. **JASON'S P.O.V.**

**"Man, why can't she figure out I like her?"**

"Good Morning Jason!" Dylan said with a smile putting on her Gucci over sized sunglasses.

"Um, Dylan. Can you go with Jason today and help with the horses later?" Her uncle to asked Dylan.

"Of course! But when later? I need to go get my nails filled." Dylan said sticking her hands out and looking at them. "I just don't know who will take me.

" Ingrid can take you. ( his house keeper.) Dylan glanced happily to Ingrid and she nodded. "BUT! not today.Tomorrow. Ingrid is very busy today. Sorry sweety and I'm thinking one o'clock ish. They need to be groomed and bathed and Jason knows what to do. He'll show you." Her uncle said sipping his coffee and gathering his briefcase fast. "Anyway, I got to go. I'm late for my meeting. Have fun Dylan." He said walking out the door quickly.

"BYE!" Dylan said waving happily. "This day will be perfect! I'll be with JASON!" Dylan thought to her self.

"So.." Jason said.

"So.." Dylan said looking around. She hated silence. Silence was not golden to her.

"So, you want me to show you around the farm?" Jason said in a hopeful voice.

"SURE!" Dylan said. "Ohmigawshhh." Dylan thought to herself.

* * *

**This is to long! I'll update soon. I need reviews and I need to know if YOU like this.**

**Anddddd I'll make a poll so YOU can pick what you want to happen next for DYLAN!**

**So go to check out my POLL on my "page" or profile, or whatever you call it on FanFiction.**

**hahaha.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CH.7**

**So in the last chapter, things between Massie and Caleb are heating up! Same with Dylan and Jason. Thanks to all of you who voted on the Poll! I love you! We haven't talked about Cam and Claire in a while. Lets talk about some of the drama that goes on in California in this chapter. Also, we'll let Dylan and Jason get their first kiss together. Alicia has to break the news to Derrek that she's pregnant! And with Kristen...Man, I need to think of something to happen with her. Just not now. When you write your REVIEW, which I know you all will, tell what should happen with Kristen. She is important too! Anywayyyy, lets begin!**

"This is even more amazinggg than before." Claire gushed, as she gazed out the Limo windows with Cam. She felt right at home. The palm trees surrounded her and the warm, summer air was brushing against her, through the open window.

"Yeah, it is. Way different than Westchester." Cam said, trying to take in all of California he could get.

_RINGGG. RINGGG. RINGGG. _It was Claire's cellphone. She finally got her own from her parents. They thought, since she was going to be in ninth grade, she deserved one. Anyway, it was Rupert.

"Ello Dahling! Are you heh in California yet?"

"Actually we just got here" Claire said smiling.

"Who's _we_?" Rupert asked, clearly confused.

"My boyfriend and me." Claire said flatly.

Cam gave her a look. It said,"I'm confused? Whats he saying?"

Claire mouthed ,"I'll tell you later".

"Oh,I seh. Anyway Dahling, I have a suprise for you when you get heh. It's huge!" Rupert said.

"Reallyyyyy?" Claire said nodding her head.

'Well, I see you at the studio. You need to come pick up your script."

"Uhm. Okay? I thought I was going to the Hotel but."

"No, Dahling. You got to go heh first." Rupert said, trying to sound sympathetic. "Anyway, I need to go. See yah soon Cleh."

"Well?" Cam asked, hoping to find out what that was about.

"Well, we have to go to the studio to pick up my Script and **then** we can go to the hotel." Claire said with a half smile.

"MY superstar is so busy." Cam said with a smile.

"Haha Yeah." Claire said. She scooted closer to Cam and lay her head down on him. It was comfort to have his shoulder to lean on, for now. Claire was thinking what this huge surprise could be. Her head was running wild. Luckily, Cam's kiss made her feel half calm.

Claire spotted Rupert talking away on his cellphone. He was always talking. Claire also spotted the guard outside the gates of the studio and remembered what Abby Boyd did on that night out, throwing her thong at him.

"Clehhh!" Rupert said opening the door to the limo and sticking his head in. "It's vereh good to see you and who's that?" Rupert said pointing at Cam.

"Oh, This is my boyfriend. Duh." Claire said putting her arm around Cam. Cam just smiled.

"Oh, right, right, right." Rupert said nodding his head. "Anyway Cleh, lets go get that script. Plus you can get a look at this set." Rupert said pulling Claire out of the limo.

The funny thing was, Claire didn't even know what movie she'd be doing and who her co-stars were going to be. It was all supposed to be a secret.

"Yeah ok." Claire replied looking over to Cam. He made a face that read, "WTF? Are you going to leave me here?, but Claire just kept going.

**Now, I just had to come up with a fake movie plot. If it sounds "Cheesy" or Stupid, sorry. I jsut noticed I needed to think up one. Ha! I got it! A sequel to "Dial L for Loser"! Yeah, that'll work! Ok. Here we start again. (;**

Rupert walked her through the set. Something looked familiar to Claire.

"Rupert? This looks familiar." Claire said looking all around the set.

"Does it dahling?" Rupert said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah it does." Claire said looking at Rupert. "Wait, this is the set of "Dial L for Loser"!"

"Haha, I was waiting for you to catch on." Rupert said patting Claire's head. "Your script is in here." Rupert said leading Claire up the small steps to the white trailer.

They walked in and Claire wasn't very impressed with the inside of this trailer. It looked simple. With a small wooden table and a couple of plastic chairs surrounding it. Rupert looked around for the scripts and handed it to her.

"Heh you go." Rupert said smiling. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, Now about that surprise. Wha-"

_RIIINNGGGGG RIIIINNGGGGG _

It was Rupert's phone.

"Oh, got to run. Cya tommorrow dahling." Rupert said waving goodbye.

"Uh huh." Claire said waving goodbye. Just as she was about to walk out the door a voice got her attention.

"Hey there babygirl" The voice said.

Claire turned around stunned. She was looking into those dark eyes. They were Conner Foley's eyes.

**Oh No! Conner's back! I bet he is going to start some drama! (hint hint) Ok, Lets go see what Dylan is up to with Jason. She is getting her first kiss! You'll see how! (;**

Dylan and Jason walked over to the barn. Dylan's almost barfed at the smell of the horses and the stuff they left behind. He face looked green. Jason turned to her.

"Are you okay?" He said, in a kind of teasingly way.

"Yeah. It just really stinksss" Dylan said pinching her nose with her small fingers.

"Haha, OK then." Jason said with a small smile.

Dylan loved it when he smiled. It was a perfect smile to her. It made her want to smile.

"You wanna go horseback riding?" Jason asked standing by one of the horses.

"Um. I don't know." Dylan said looking over to one of the horses. "They look so big and-"

"It's not scary at all. I promise." Jason said cutting her off.

"Well? If you say so." She said walking over to Jason. Dylan really wasn't that scared. She'd ridden a horse before plenty of times. This wasn't her first time in Texas. She was more nervous about riding with Jason.

Jason smiled at her. "Besides, I'll be there with you. You don't need to be scared."

Dylan smiled back. She watched Jason open the stall for the horse. "Her name is Mocha."

"Oh those are so good!"

"Um? Sure?" Jason said, looking confused.

Dylan's P.O.V. in **bold**. **Shoot! Why'd I just say that? I'm so stupid! He probably thinks I'm weird or something!**

"So, get on." He said looking down at her from the horse.

"You can't watch me get on. I suck at that." She said, studying the horse and figuring out how to get on without making her self look stupid.

"It's okay. I know it's hard getting on a horse." He said laughing and looking at her.

"Turn around." Dylan said slowly.

"Okayyy." Jason said.

"Close your eyes." Dylan said slowly again.

"Okayyy" Jason said, putting his hands over his eyes.

Dylan struggled at first but finally she got her leg over the tall horse.

"Phew!" Dylan said wiping her hand across her forehead.

"Okay, Now is Dylan ready?" Jason said teasingly, still with his hands over his eyes.

"Yes, she is." Dylan said smiling behind Jason's back. She felt so nervous yet excited.

"Then grab on!" Jason said and before Dylan knew it she was riding so fast. She was holding tight to Jason. She felt his hard abs under his black muscle shirt. Her hair was flying everywhere. She didn't care though. she felt so free. She loved holding on to Jason too. She felt safe and secure.

They were riding and riding and Jason finally let the horse have a break.

"That was sooo much fun!" Dylan said.

"Yeah it is pretty fun." Jason said turning to his head to her. "You can let go now." Jason said looking down at her hands around him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Dylan blushed. **Man! Again! I'm so stupid! He probably thinks I'm an idiot now!**

There was an awkward silence for a minuet or two.

"Soooo?" Dylan said, trying think about something to talk about. Jason was looking at her. Dylan looked back. Dylan was startled when Jason leaned in to kiss her. She was scared at first but she was relaxed. **Is he really kissing me?! I can't believe this?**

Jason's P.O.V. in _italics. This feels so right. Not like the it felt with the other girls. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I think I love her._

* * *

**Awe, That was sweet! They both seem ti really like each other. Hope you liked it! **

**Now I was going to write about Alicia but it's to long. I'll write about her in the next chapter and I definitely need to start writing about Kristen and then we will catch up with Massie and Caleb!**

**Okay, Now your job is to REVIEW and tell me what you want to happen with Kristen in THAT REVIEW!**

**I love you if you would do that!**

**Now GO!**

**(;**


End file.
